warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Daisy (cat)/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |loner=Daisy |queen=Daisy |formermates=Smoky, Spiderleg |daughters=Hazeltail, Rosepetal |sons=Berrynose, Toadstep, Mousewhisker |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=Starlight, ''Twilight, Sunset, Power of Three, Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks=Unknown }} Daisy is a cream-furred she-cat with blue eyes. Daisy is a ThunderClan nursery queen, originally a loner known who lived in the horseplace with her mate, Smoky, and Floss. Fearing the Nofurs would take away her kits, Berry, Mouse, and Hazel, Daisy sought shelter in ThunderClan, where Firestar offered her and the kits a permanent stay. She grew close to Cloudtail, causing his mate, Brightheart, to feel jealous, though Daisy respected their relationship. When badgers attacked ThunderClan's camp, Daisy doubted her kits' safety in the forest and brought them back to the horseplace; however, she was persuaded to return, as her kits wanted to be warriors. She eventually settled into Clan life and took Spiderleg as a mate. Together they had two kits, Toadstep and Rosepetal, but Spiderleg's relationship with her didn’t last long and they broke up soon after the kits were born. After her kits grew up, Daisy remained a permanent queen, helping new mothers take care of their kits. History ''The New Prophecy :Daisy is a pregnant loner living at the horseplace, with her mate Smoky and friend Floss. After she gives birth to her three kits, Berry, Mouse, and Hazel, Daisy leaves the horseplace with them, out of fear that the Nofurs will take them. They are discovered on ThunderClan's territory by a patrol, and allowed to stay in the Clan for as long as they please, and her kits are given proper Clan names. During her time in ThunderClan, she grows close with Cloudtail, which causes some disturbance between him and his mate, Brightheart, however, Daisy respects their relationship. After the battle with the badgers and Berrykit's incident with a foxtrap, Daisy is shaken. Believing it to be too dangerous, she leaves the Clan, taking her kits back to the horseplace, but Cloudtail and Brambleclaw come and convince her to return to ThunderClan. Power of Three :Daisy stays as a permanent queen in the nursery after her kits are made apprentices, and she and Ferncloud help Squirrelflight take care of Hollykit, Lionkit, and Jaykit. After Ferncloud falls ill to a cough, Daisy takes care of her kits while she recovers, and later she supports Millie in keeping her name. Her kits become warriors and are given the names Berrynose, Mousewhisker, and Hazeltail. She also has another litter of kits with Spiderleg, a son and daughter named Toadkit and Rosekit. She and her kits have a distant relationship with Spiderleg, and Daisy tells him that he's missing out and needs to be a better father for them. Omen of the Stars :Her most recent litter have become warriors named Toadstep and Rosepetal. Daisy helps Poppyfrost when she is expecting Berrynose's kits, and worries after she disappears then stays beside her while she kits. She continues to help the other queens and their kits, and Daisy fights during the battle against the Dark Forest, persistently defending the nursery with Brightheart and Ferncloud. A Vision of Shadows :Daisy remains in the nursery, assisting with the litters of Blossomfall, Cinderheart, Ivypool, and Tinycloud when the she-cat is heavily expecting. Daisy also befriends Snowbird, who was taking shelter in ThunderClan briefly to escape the Kin. When Dovewing announces that she has defected to ShadowClan and ran off due to strange dreams revolving her unborn kits, Daisy comforts her, citing that she also experienced weird dreams whilst pregnant. Super Editions :In 'Bramblestar's Storm, on their way to a Gathering, Daisy and Bramblestar see Smoky's eyes, however, he disappears when she greets him. Daisy worries about her friends at the horseplace, and she goes to visist with the company of Bramblestar. They discover that Floss had died from greencough and Smoky has replaced her with Coriander, which upsets and angers Daisy. After ThunderClan is forced to evacuate their camp, Daisy helps her Clan while they shelter in the tunnels, often fetching moss for bedding and supervising the kittypets and young cats. Detailed description :'''Daisy is a pale cream-furred she-cat with a broad back, and a fluffy tail. She has pale blue eyes, and soft, long fur. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Quotes |''See more}} External links * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages